Coin processing devices that manage coins are used in, for example, cash registers installed in stores and the like. A coin processing device, after receiving coins, carries out coin verification and identifies the denominations of the coins. The coin processing device separates the coins in accordance with the identification results and ejects the coins through predetermined ejection apertures.
In order to selectively eject coins, the above-mentioned coin processing device includes, for example: a rotary member that conveys coins along a conveyance path by rotating; ejection apertures provided on the conveyance path, through which the coins drop; and opening-and-closing members that open and close the ejection apertures. A coin conveyed by the rotary member drops and is ejected in a state in which an ejection aperture is opened up by the opening-and-closing member (for example, see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-108100)).